


Random Drabble Collection

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Random - Freeform, magical creaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: just wanted a place to put my random drabbles. Relationships will vary.Chapter 9: Kakashi Sakura: house on a hill, witching hour, fog
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura/Ootsutsuki Indra, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	1. Heartbeat: Itachi x Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter: Itachi Sakura  
> Prompts: heartbeat, moment, distance 
> 
> Itachi thinks about how much time it takes for a single heartbeat and finds it can vary.

The average human heart rate was 60 to 100 beats per minute. Meaning that a heartbeat happened every 0.6 to 1 second. It seemed like such a trivial amount of time. There were moments that he wished he could relive forever. The first moment he saw her his heart skipped a beat. It was a split second decision that led him down that street. He saw the hoard of people around his apartment complex that he decided to take a stroll. He walked further than usual and came across a small hole in the wall cafe. It was littered with students studying, while others participated in poetry night. As he went to sit down he saw her. Her nose was scrunched up at something she was reading, her pen beating against her book (likely to the beat of her music), petal haired gathered in a messy bun. As he stared at her he didn’t pay close enough attention to his cup of tea that went tumbling to the ground. The commotion had her popping her head up and he was met with emerald eyes. It was that moment his heart skipped a beat. 

That moment was the first one that Itachi would want to relive forever, especially as she smiled at him and helped him clean up. They slowly got to know each other after that day. It was her decision to go to medical school outside of the country that led to their first real fight and inevitable break up. The distance was too large for them to navigate. His heart broke as he watched her walk away. He knew tears were streaming down both of their faces. That moment he never wanted to relive. 

As time passed the distance between them was nothing compared to the loneliness they felt being apart. When he saw his brother come home with his girlfriend and announced their engagement Itachi made up his mind. He hopped on the earliest plane and went to her. She lived in a small studio apartment near the hospital. The tremors in his hands wouldn’t stop. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he knocked on her door. His heartbeat at that time was 0.5 seconds as his heart beat 120 times a minute. All Itachi could think the moment she opened the door was to kiss her. The distance between didn’t matter. They would never be apart after that day. 

The second moment Itachi would want to relive would be watching Sakura walk down the aisle. Never had there been a more beautiful bride. His heart skipped multiple beats that day. 

However, no moment of time could compare to the current. He sat with Sakura on the couch as they listened to their son’s heartbeat. Sakura had brought home a fetal monitor from work. 150 beats per minute never sounded more beautiful. 


	2. a special place: Neji X Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji x Sakura 
> 
> Neji contemplates looking out into the ocean after the death of his father. He soon finds someone who shares his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oceans, bonds, without you  
> Originally posted on tumblr 
> 
> Warnings: deals with the loss of a parent

He stood overlooking the ocean. The waves crashing against the pier. He could feel the salty mist hit his skin. The birds flew overhead. How he wanted to be free like them. He wanted to take flight and leave this place behind.

His father would have spoken about breaking the bonds he had. How one should not leave those close to you behind. A bitter laugh escaped his lips.

“What is this place without you?” The young man sat on the pier. His pearl eyes taking in the horizon before him. The world was so vast, yet he felt trapped. Trapped by the bonds that were supposed to support him. He didn’t know how to go on without his father. His mother died early in his childhood, leaving his father to raise him.

He took in his surroundings more. This time cotton candy pink caught his attention. A young woman was standing on the other end of the pier. She was leaning over the railings a vase in her arms.

Unlike him she had tears streaming down her face. His heart ached. He wished he could let himself go like that. He looked away. His long brown hair had escaped its tie and was whipping around him. A voice in his head wouldn’t let him ignore the woman. He soon found himself walking over to her.

“Miss are you alright?” He was soon struck by the most dazzling emerald eyes he had ever seen.

The young woman sniffed and went to dry her tears.

“Yes I’m alright. Sorry for bothering you sir.” She held the vase closer to her body, He stood realized it was an urn. His heart started to ache.

“No problem.” He wanted to turn away, but found a desire to stay. “I’m sorry for your loss.” A sad smile crossed her face.

“Thank you…It was my mother. She passed after a long battle with cancer. This was her favorite place. She would bring me here when I was sad.” The young woman paused.

“She would have me stand on the pier and look out into the ocean. She would tell me: Sakura do you see what is in front of you. There is no end. Possibilities are endless, you just have to look the right way. “ She looked lost in her thought.

“This was our special place. I want her to find peace in the possibilities of the oceans.”

“My father passed a few weeks ago. I wanted a place to clear my head.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“Could you help be lay my mother to rest?” He found himself agreeing.

“I’m Sakura by the way.”

“Neji.”

Neji found himself forming a new bond as he helped Sakura release her mother’s ashes. In a way he was also releasing his father into the same realm of possibilities.


	3. wind chimes: Naruto x Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto writes Sakura every week while away. This week was different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first Naruto x Sakura
> 
> prompt: wind chimes

_ Cling, clang  _ Sakura took in the sound of the wind chimes as she sat on her front porch. Her right leg jingled in time. She tried to focus on her book, but her heart wouldn’t stop fluttering. She was anxiously waiting for the mailman. It was Tuesday, which meant a letter from Naruto would be arriving soon. Since he was deployed they exchanged letters. Old fashioned, but it always brought joy to her face when she read them. Sakura saw the mailman approach. Her heart beat faster when she saw his face. “Sorry Sakura no letter today.” Sakura wanted to crumble. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. 

The phone rang and she ran inside. Fearing the worse. It was one of her coworkers saying they wouldn’t make it in tomorrow and if Sakura could cover their shift. 

The wind started to pick up. Sakura could hear the wind chimes violently in the wind. She needed to get her book that she left on the porch swing. 

Sakura froze when she was outside. Tears swelled in her eyes. She was soon engulfed in the warmest of hugs. 

“I hope you don’t mind I sent me instead of a letter.” Sakura looked into his deep blue eyes and kissed him. Nothing else mattered, but the man holding her. Not even the wind chimes. 


	4. Doodoo head: Neji x Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji deals with a drunk Sakura. 
> 
> prompt: "someone has to be the voice of reason around here or you’d be in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neji x Sakura needs more love. Enjoy and let me know what you think

“Come on pleeeaaassee!” Sakura made sure to draw out the please as much as she could. She didn’t understand why her husband was such a party pooper. 

“No.” Neji wanted to roll his eyes. A drunk Sakura was not an easily controlled Sakura. Hinata had texted him that the girl’s night Ino planned got a little out of hand, so like the good husband he showed up to collect Sakura. Naruto was there for Hinata and Sai was taking care of Ino. At this moment in time he wished he could have switched with one of the other guys. 

“Why are you suck a doodoo head?” 

“I am not a doodoo head!” Neji lifted Sakura into his arms. She had crossed her arms and started to pout. 

“Then what are you?” He loved his wife, he loved his wife, but why did she have to act like a 5 year old when drunk. Stupid long Island iced teas. 

“I am the voice of reason.” He would not stoop to childish antics. 

“That’s stupid. I don’t see why we can’t tepee the house. Just turn off the voice of reason side of you.” 

“We can’t teepee the chief of police’s house. Plus someone has to be the voice of reason around here or you’d be in jail.” Did part of Neji want to vandalize Sasuke’s house? Yes it did, but he was a 35 year old man with 2 children at home. Neji and Sakura were no longer high school students. 


	5. Crumpled Note: Shisui x Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui gets some medical news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst in less then 100 words

Shisui couldn’t think. His mind was in far off places all day. He should be getting the test results soon. He waited for years and now in just seconds he would find out. Seconds to know if he would go blind in the next few years. He opened the letter, only to crumple it moments later. He would not see his daughter get married when she gets older. He would never get to see what eye color Sakura and his next child will have. 


	6. More ways than one: Indra x Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be an easy target. Indra didn’t anticipate being one upped by a pink haired woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Alt-J’s In cold blood 
> 
> Warning: Assassin, cussing, slightly dark themes 
> 
> for prompt month on the Sakura Haruno discord, originally posted on Tumblr

The beat of the music could be felt through the whole club. It was a techno song that made his head throb. The lights flashed different colors. Some of the women were wearing dresses that glowed in the dark. Neon yellow, pink, and green assaulted the eyes. His black eyes took in his surroundings. There was a pool with a bar just outside of the club's doors. Many of the club goers didn’t seem to care as they jumped in. He was just looking for one man. Once he found him he could complete his job and leave this god forsaken place. 

He leaned back against the bar, his whiskey in hand. He looked at his gold rolex watch, 11pm. His target should be here. As he continued to wait he could feel the eyes on him. He knew he drew attention with his long brown hair and black eyes. He was not an overly arrogant man, but knew women found his face and body attractive. His body had to be agile, fast, and strong. The Armani suit also helped with his appeal. It was one of his favorites: silver grey in color with a jet black dress shirt. In a sea of brown and black hair, he didn't think that finding a red head would be this hard. 

Now onto his third drink he spotted him. Sasori was on the dance floor. He had simple black dress slacks and a white button down shirt. The shirt looked like it was unbuttoned halfway down. Indra had to roll his eyes. He was going to make this quick. 

However, his best laid plans hit a snag when he saw his target grinding into another club goer.  _ Hmm this was going to make it a little more tricky. _ He needed to get his target alone. Indra downed his drink and went to the dance floor. As he stalked up to his prey he took into the companion his target was dancing with. She was a petite little thing. Her dress was a midnight blue with cutouts on the sides, showing her porcelain skin. It was not as revealing as the dresses around her, but hugged her body like a second skin. Her hair was a striking pink, that graced her collar bones. 

Indra found himself memorized by the way the woman danced. Her body was fluid, attuned to the music. He watched as Sasori moved his hands up and down the figure of the woman against him. Indra couldn’t see her face, but watched as she bent her head back. He took in her long graceful neck. She then spun and whispered something in Sasori’s ear. 

_ Fuck.  _ was the only thing he could think as he saw the two go off together. His mind started to work through different scenarios. A wicked grin crossed his face, especially as he saw them go into a secluded hallway. He watched as the drunk girl stumbled next to his target. The girl grabbed his collar and was then shoving him into a room. He was shocked when a few minutes later the girl walked out of the room. His target not following. Unlike moments before her balance was impeccable. She walked by him and when she looked up he froze. Forest green eyes looked at him. Then a wicked smile danced across her delicate features. Orange and antiseptic filled his nostrils. 

A feeling of dread overcame him. As he opened the door he realized he would not be getting his payment. The woman with forest green eyes beat him in killing Sasori. Indra looked at the lifeless light brown eyes. In a fit of rage he punched the wall. 

___________

The office staff parted like the red sea as Indra stormed down the halls. This was the last place he wanted to be. He was going to sit through a board meeting with his idiotic brother. He debated putting some rum in his coffee this morning, then quickly decided against it. 

“Are you ready for the meeting this morning? Tsunade Senju from Konoha Hospital will be joining, since this merger will affect her hospital.” He just glared at Asura. Indra would never understand why their father gave the reigns of their company to his baby brother. It was that decision that led him to channel his anger in his side job. He could never bring himself to kill his brother, but others were a different story. His failed job last night caused a sour taste in his mouth. That fucking pink haired woman. 

Indra was known for being cold and indifferent so didn’t have to put on a fake smile for the meeting. They would be meeting with the Senjus and Uchihas this morning, both distant relations to the Otsutsuki. He took his typical seat at the long mahogany table. The smell of leather comforted him. Soon one by one other board members filtered in and the other company's representatives. His heart started to pound when he saw who was walking by Tsunade. 

Coral hair and forest green eyes come into his view. He thought the lights from the club made her hair appear pink, but it looked natural. She was wearing a light grey pencil skirt and a light green blouse. That wicked smirk caused his heart to skip a beat. 

He vaguely heard his brother talk to the Uchihas and Senjus. Indra rolled his eyes at Fugaku’s youngest son, the kid was a prick. 

“Let me introduce you to my protege. This is Dr. Sakura Haruno. She just became our newest general surgeon on staff.” Sakura just extended her hand out for him to shake. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Ostutsuki. I’ve heard so much about you.” Her hand nearly crushed his with her strength. 

Indra had a hard time focusing in the board meeting. Sakura was sitting across from him on Tsunade’s right side. Indra had to excuse himself at one point in the meeting. 

The cold water splashed on his face. It stung, but helped to center him. He felt pressure around his waist and on instinct his elbow shot out. It was stopped before making contact with the person’s face. 

“That’s not very nice.” Her voice whispered in his ear. She hadn’t let go of his elbow yet. 

“What are you doing in here?” She nuzzled into his neck. 

“I think we have a lot in common. What are your plans for the night?” Indra debated what she said. He was mesmerized by her last night and now the fire in him grew. 

“I don’t have any plans, but think we can have some fun together.” After he spoke he acted. He liked how she sounded when he spun her around. She was light and easy to pin against the tile wall of the bathroom. As he kissed her and felt her move against him, he knew they would have fun together. In more ways than one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think


	7. Waves: Sakura x reader choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding by the ocean

The waves crashed behind them. Their friends were all seated in foldable chairs. Today was the day they would no longer have to go without the other. Today was the day they would be one family. Sakura stared into the welcoming brown eyes of the man in front of her. A new path lay ahead. His hair wavy like the ocean behind them. They sealed their vowels with a kiss. The sound of their friends cheering was drowned out by the two hearts beating as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Shisui when writing, but feel like it is up to you who the guy is.


	8. Glimmer: Sakura x Shisui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's swim doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the glimmer of iridescent scales
> 
> Merman Shisui!

Something caught her eye as she swam to the buoy. Every morning she would wake up and take to the water. Her arms would start to burn and then her lungs. Each morning she would swim to the furthest buoy. However this morning was different. As she swam a glimmer caught her eye. Sakura was too entranced by the shining light, she didn’t notice the tides change. She was being pulled under the water. After struggling she realized she would not be strong enough to escape the tide pool she had been caught in. Her brain was being deprived of oxygen and she was drifting into the world of unconsciousness. She felt a tug around her waist before she fully slipped away. 

There was that glimmery light again. Her body ached. 

“I’m glad you are alright. I was worried you wouldn’t make it with how far you had already swam.” As Sakura opened her eyes she found herself staring at the most dazzling midnight black eyes. He had wavy hair and the most dazzling smile. She looked him up and down then paused. Instead of legs she saw fins. They weren’t dull, but instead the sun reflected off of them. The glimmer of iridescent scales made her brain freeze. 

“I’m Shisui. You look like a fairy.” 


	9. house on a hill: Kakashi x Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi x Sakura foggy night | house on a hill | witching hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this drabble a few weeks ago and forgot to post. 
> 
> I will say my other two ongoing fics will be updated eventually, for those who read them. its just work has me busy. 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and as healthy as possible in these challenging times.

There was a house on a hill that always made the hairs on his arms stand on edge. He could never put his finger on it, but there was something eerie about the house. Looking at it one would not suspect a little white house with green shutters and a white picket fence to illicit such a feeling. However tonight as he walked his dog the glow from the moon illuminated the house. Pakkun started to walk faster, but Kakashi was not having it. 

He had never met the person who lived in that house. However, as he stood before the house looking at the well groomed walkway he thought differently. Tonight was going to be the night. 

He nearly had to drag Pakkun to the front door. “Come on.” 

He hand started to shake as he knocked. A sing-song voice filled his ears. 

“Hello?” It was not a wrinkled old woman with grey hair that answered the door. Instead it was a petite woman, looking to be in her mid twenties, she resembled a fairy more than a scary witch. She had cotton candy pink hair that brushed her collar bones. Sparking emerald eyes that put the moon to shame. She also had an apron on that had spatters of batter on it. 

“Oh..sorry to bother you. I’m Kakashi and just wanted to introduce myself. I realized that I have not met you and I have been living here for a few months now.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you. I’m Sakura. Who is this cutie?” Sakura bent down to rub Pakkun’s head. Pakkun didn’t seem too thrilled at first, but soon gave in. 

“This is Pakkun. We were just out for our nightly walk.” 

“I was just making some dinner. Eggplant Parmesan to be more precise. Why don’t you come in while this fog clears.” Kakashi wanted to protest, but his stomach started to grumble and for some reason he could say no. 

“If it won't be a bother.” Her smile made him weak. 

“Not at all. It would be a pleasure to have a meal with a new neighbor.” 

Kakashi found himself stuffed after eating multiple servings. He couldn’t recall the last time he had such delicious food. Pakkun kept scratching at his legs. 

“Not now boy.” 

“The fog is almost gone. Would you like some warm cider before leaving?” Kakashi nodded his head and found a warm mug in his hand. His whole body felt warm and fuzzy. He could feel the hairs on his forearms grow. Something was wrong. 

Arms encircled him and he could feel Sakura sitting on his lap. 

“Tell me werewolf. Why take your nightly walk when the witching hour is upon us?” His breath left him. 

“Your...your a--” His mind stopped working. His heart was pounding in his chest. 

“Witch? Yes.” Sakura started to stroke his cheek. 

“I was going to kill you, but you smell so delightful. I think you are going to like what I have planned for you.” Kakashi was soon under her spell.


End file.
